


Say It, Just Say It

by EmmaRenfield (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EmmaRenfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Scott don't do 'accidentally'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It, Just Say It

           

          

            It doesn’t start as an accident.

            It may’ve been easier if it had, Derek thinks; if it had been some mindless comment during sex that had snowballed into something more with zero conversation, just a mutual, unspoken understanding on both their parts; but that’s not how it starts.

            Derek and Scott don’t do ‘accidentally’- at least, not in the bedroom. Even the first time, when they’d both been drunk enough to excuse accidents or misunderstandings, Scott had been too aware of Derek’s past and how much of love and sex had been turned into something painful and negative to allow himself to be one more asshole on a list of people who’d fucked Derek over. And later, when it had become clear (through frequent, thorough, _sober_ conversation) that this wasn’t going to be a one-time thing, Derek and Scott had entered a functional, well-thought out relationship based on mutual, verbal understanding and trust.

            Scott had actually written out a list of things they were and weren’t allowed to do in bed, color-coded and listed in order of biggest turn-on to biggest turn-off, complete with a list of triggers- most of them Derek’s, to be honest. Derek had taken one look at it, rolled his eyes, and asked him if he’d realized just how much like Stiles he had become lately. Scott had rolled his eyes right back at him and informed him that if they were going to do this, they were going to do it right by both of them, and if that meant color-coding lists of kinks then by _god_ were they going to color code a list of kinks.

            The way Derek had folded into himself at the stern tone of voice, looking into Scott’s eyes with slight reverence as the scent of arousal spiked through the air, had Scott adding to the list. Later that night, after more conversation, he had ordered Derek to stay perfectly still while he rode him to completion, and to only come when he was told he could. Derek remembers how, afterwards, Scott had pet his hair and snuggled him close, crooning at him that he was “Such a good boy, Derek, that was so good, that was _just_ what I wanted, you’re just what I want” while Derek lay there taking shuddering breaths and clutching at his shoulders.

            They’d since worked out what sort of aftercare works best for both of them, had spoken extensively over what they both liked and didn’t like about that particular scene, and then continued a very enthusiastic, but also careful, exploration of just how far they could go with it.

 

            So, calling Scott Daddy in bed isn’t an accident. On a Thursday evening after dinner Scott sits Derek down, pulls out the list, and clears his throat.

            “So.”

            Derek cocks his head and smirks when Scott pauses. “So.”

            Scott huffs out a laugh. “So I know… I wanted to talk to you about a thing.”

            “A thing?”

            Scott rolls his eyes. “Yes, a thing. It’s, uh… it’s not on the list. But it’s been something I’ve wanted to try with you for… for a while.”

            Derek can tell Scott is being completely earnest, here, so he sits up a bit straighter and smiles encouragingly. “Okay.”

            He receives a grateful smile in return. “Okay. I know you like it when I, uh. When I tell you what to do in bed.” Derek nods, blushing just a little bit. “And I love that, too. And I also, uh, I also really like that I get to, uhm… that I get to take care of you? Afterwards, and during, I mean.” He takes a deep breath, clearly steeling himself for what he’s about to say next. “Yeah, so, we both like that. So I think- and remember that you’re allowed to say no, no matter what and you don’t need to justify it if you do- but I think it would be really hot if you maybe called me Daddy. While we’re in bed together.”

            Derek raises his eyebrows just slightly, but keeps his expression otherwise neutral. He’s silent, thinking about it, for a few moments, but as soon as he starts to really picture just what Scott is asking him to try he can feel his heart rate skyrocket. He sees Scott tilt his head, scent the air slightly, and give him that dirty smirk and knows that he can hear it, can smell the sudden burst of spicy arousal but he tries to control himself because he knows how this works. He’s basically already agreed to try it out but now- he groans inwardly- now they’re going to _talk._

            A short while later sees Derek, naked, lying facedown on the bed with his head pillowed on his crossed arms. Scott is still in his work slacks, but he’s stripped down to his undershirt- this Derek knows from the sounds he makes, knows without looking because he’s been told not to turn his head or move any part of his body. Keeping still is something Derek likes; he likes it when Scott asks him to, likes it when he tells him to, likes it when he makes it difficult to.

            He shudders slightly when Scott’s hand touches the dip of his back, and can hear the smirk in his voice when Scott murmurs at him to move up onto his hands and knees, Derek.

            They don’t use pet names- or, Scott doesn’t use them on Derek. Kate had been too fond of them for Derek to ever be able to separate the words ‘baby’ and ‘honey’ from the taste of ash in his mouth. But he likes the way his name sounds when Scott says it, especially at times like these. He thinks he might not mind listening to the sound of his name rolling around in Scott’s mouth forever.

            The thought doesn’t startle him like it might have a few months ago, so he just does what Scott asks and then tilts his head up to smile beatifically at him. Scott returns the smile, scraping his fingernails along Derek’s scalp. “Good boy, Derek. You always do what I ask you to, you’re so obedient, so good for me.”

            Derek can feel the tips of his ears heating up, like they always do when Scott speaks to him like that- like he’s something precious, like he could ever even hope to be good enough for Scott- and he drops his head to hang down between his shoulders. Scott doesn’t stop, though, just shifts to kneel right behind him on the bed while he continues his monologue.

            “You like being good for me, don’t you Derek? I know you do, and you are, you’re so good, you’re so beautiful, especially when you’re like this.” There’s the _snick_ of the lube being opened, then, and Derek lets out a strangled breath when he feels Scott tease one finger around his hole. He wants to press back, _needs_ more than just the teasing feel of one slick finger, but he’s pretty sure his order not to move is a standing one.

            “Scott,” he gasps out, “Scott, _please_ -“

            Scott _tsks_ softly, not moving. “C’mon, Derek, what’d we say you were gonna call me tonight?”

            Derek groans. “I’m sorry, _Daddy,_  I’m sorry, I just- _please, daddy_ , please could you just-“

            He’s rewarded with Scott’s finger. It’s not nearly enough, but as he begins to finger him open, getting him ready for his cock, Derek can hear himself start to babble.

            “God, daddy, please give me more, give me your cock, I _need it_ , oh god.”

            Finally Scott shushes him, removing his fingers. “Shh, Derek, I’ll give you what you need, don’t worry.” He shifts behind him, undoing his slacks and shoving them down his thighs with his boxers before gripping Derek’s hips in strong hands.

            Derek’s arms collapse beneath him as Scott finally, _finally_ begins to fuck him, slowly and carefully on the first stroke to let Derek get used to the girth of him after such a quick preparation. As Derek moans into the sheets, though, and starts begging Scott for “More, daddy, please, faster, harder, I _need_ more, _daddy, daddy, daddy_ _-“_ Scott’s thrusts begin to come harder and faster.

            Derek tries to reach a hand underneath them to start jacking himself off, but Scott smacks his hand away and growls out a “ _Don’t”_

Derek whines. “Please, daddy,please, I’ll be good, I promise, just please let me _come_.”

            Scott smiles, leaning over Derek’s back to scrape his teeth over the back of his neck. “I’ll let you come, Derek, but only if you’re a good boy and come without being touched. Can you do that, Derek? Can you be a good boy for me?”

            Derek lets out a sob as Scott gives a particularly hard thrust, and nods his head, dragging his cheek across the sheets.

            _“Yes,_   _daddy_.”

Scott wants to howl in victory, a little bit, at Derek’s submission, but he settles for a smile and a kiss pressed to the center of his boy’s back. “That’s good, that’s my good boy, you can come, Derek, you can come.”

            It only takes a few more moments, and a few well-aimed thrusts, for Derek to come, biting at the sheets as he groans his release. Scott follows shortly after with a bitten-off snarl, pushing Derek further up the bed. It takes a moment for his ears to stop ringing with the force of his orgasm, but he quickly notices Derek muttering as he pulls out.

            “Thank you, daddy, thank you, thank you, _thank you-_ “

            Scott shushes him, rolling them over onto their sides, just narrowly missing the damp spot on the comforter from Derek’s orgasm. He rubs his nose up and down Derek’s neck, wrapping his arms around his waist and murmuring in his ear.

            “That was so good, Derek, that was perfect, you’re so perfect, you’re so good for me. I love you do much, my love, my beautiful boy, you’re wonderful.”

            Derek shivers just a bit, and Scott wriggles around to snatch the blanket he’d placed on the nightstand. Derek always gets a bit cold after they scene, and the comforter’s almost always ruined for sleeping under by the time they’re done. He drapes the blanket over them as best he can. Derek turns himself over to plaster their chests together, tucking his face into Scott’s neck. Scott kisses his hair softly, smiling into it.

            “You okay?”

            He feels Derek nod against him. “Yes, yeah, I’m good. Thank you, daddy.”

            Scott hums. “Thank _you_ , Derek. I love you.”

            Derek’s drifting off pretty quickly, but Scott can feel his smile against his neck, hears the barely-there mumble.

            “Love you”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to blame gentlederek on tumblr for my newfound love of scerek. Much of this fic was inspired by her brainstorming with an anon, I was just witness to the occasion and decided such great ideas needed fic.
> 
> Please, please let me know if you think I need to tag for anything else, or if I've missed a grammar error!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at parsleytongue.tumblr.com


End file.
